The Magic Show
This is a story about the followers seeing a magic show by AgentGoldfish, Smilez221(Add name if writing) "Just a reminder, we're giving away FREE tickets to a Las Vegas Magic Show for one winner and ALL of his or her friends, or at least, the one's he/she decides to bring. Just be the 27th caller when you hear the Sandwich Town jingle! Now here's a blast from the past, "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun" by Lindana!" The radio announcers explained. After the song, a commercial played "Turkey on rye or plain bologna meat, our sandwich town gives you something to eat" and Agent dialed the number. "Congratulations! You're the 8th caller! Which means you win nothing!" Agent heard on the phone. "Well that's mean. Getting your hopes up when you lose..." Agent thought "Congratulations! You're the 27th caller! What's your name?" The announcers asked "Goldfish Darkskull" Goldfish answered on the radio. Agent got excited, because he knew, even though they insulted eachother, that they were stil good friends. "Now, Goldfish, who are you gonna bring?" The announcers wondered "Well, Agent, his followers, Smilez, her followers, Raya, her followers, and Daisy and her followers." Goldfish answered "What exactly are 'followers'?" the announcers asked "Ugh I don't have time for this, just tell me where to pick up the tix!" Goldfish said, slightly annoyed. "First, we need everyone you're bringing to come, to make sure that you're not gonna sell them to make money. It's at 4482 Maple Drive... Hello? Hellooooo? Goldfish?" The announcers explained. Goldfish left without hanging up the phone to gather his friends to get the tickets. (Later...) "MAGIC SHOW? What this, some kinda insult?" 6 yelled when Goldfish announced that he won the tickets. "Geez, 6, don't get so dang pissed. Don't ya love seeing the rabbit getting pulled out of the hat?" 5 replied. "Um, hello, 5, let us get with the program here. Why, again, would MAGICAL BEINGS want to see a silly old MAGIC SHOW? Everyone knows that the rabbit's in the hat the whole time. In fact, the reason why they chose the rabbit to be the classic magish' trick is 'cuz its the only thing they could train to behave well enough for some so-called 'magic trick'. Same goes for all those 'perfectly normal pigeons'" 6 explained, using air quotes when indicated. "Come on, it'll be fun! And if it isn't you can make fun of the "magician." Who knows, he could even be a real wizard!" Goldfish explained, hoping they go "Well, fine. But if it sucks, I'm leaving!" 6 said (Later at the show...) "And now, I master magician B. B. Quest, will attempt the most amazing trick ever! The Inside Outside Mixer Mingler Epic Trick of Random Awesomeness!" said Master Magician B. B. Quest. "Yeah, Goldfish, you said this would be awesome. Well, THIS AIN'T AWESOME!" 6 yelled. People shushed her. "Oh, well, if my tricks aren't awesome enough, then why don't you come up here and try?" B. B. asked sarcastically "Sure" 6 answred "S-s-s-sure?" BB asked, dumbfounded "Uh, yeah, we'd be way better than you!" 6 replied. BB stepped offstage. 6 and Goldfish stepped on. "Why are you here?" "Well, you need an assistant!" Goldfish answered "True. K, you can stay" 6 turned back to the audience."And for my first - and hopefully only - trick, I'm gonna make Goldylocks here" 6 paused as some heckler asked about the whereabouts of the three bears "They'd like to be here, but they on a diet today. Speaking of which, you should definitely go on one." "She's a keeper" someone whispered loud enough for the witches and wizards to hear. "I CAN HEAR YOU! By the way, you soooooooooo should've gone with green. The brown makes you look like a- OW!" Goldfish clapped his hand over her mouth, accidentily hitting one of 6's many "sensitivity points". Glaring at him, 6 pulled off his arm, then continued. "Anyways, Imma make this dude here all rainbow-stripey." As if on cue, suddenly Goldfish was covered in rainbow stripes from head to toe.The audience gasped in shock. Slowly, they began applauding, while BB stood there, slackjawed.